This invention relates to a feeding apparatus and particularly to an automatic feeder of dry food for domestic animals.
It is increasingly common nowadays that in many occasions a pet owner has to be away from home for a short period of time from one day to several days. In the owner's absence the pet such as a cat or a dog must still be properly fed. Numerous types of feeders have been designed for feeding domestic animals so that the pet owner no longer needs to board the pet in a kennel or to rely on friends to feed it. However, a common drawback in known feeders is that they are prone to malfunctioning. The reason for the malfunctioning is mainly due to that the dry food pellets used with the feeder cause congestion or jamming of its moving parts. Since only dry pet food may be stored and used with such device for a considerable length of time without becoming spoiled, the jamming problem cannot be overcome. Accordingly, known feeders are not reliable. Furthermore, known feeders are rather complex in construction. Thus, they are difficult and expensive to manufacture.